Numerous embodiments are already known of sealing strips that are mounted in stationary manner on the frame around a window bay in a door of a vehicle to which they are fitted, said strips being intended to provide the required sealing against water and also to contribute to providing sound insulation.
Such strips are referred to as "slideways" when they are disposed around the top and the sides of the window bay that is suitable for being opened or closed by the glass, whereas they are referred to as "wipe seals" when they are provided along the bottom edge of the window bay.
Slideways and wipe seals are fitted with at least one sealing lip of natural or synthetic rubber, which lip, on being deformed, presses against the moving glass with which it is suitable for co-operating. Given that pressing such a lip against the glass tends to brake the sliding thereof, the surface of the lip that is in contact with the glass is advantageously covered in a material that has good sliding properties.
In general, due to conditions that are unfavorable to glass sliding and that can give rise to considerable friction resistance, the sliding motion of the glass away from its closed position can give rise to traction forces that tend to extract the strip from its housing.
To avoid or limit unwanted extraction of the strip from its housing, a slideway is generally fitted with locking means such as projections, for example, which are positioned in housings formed by folds in the rabbet in order to lock the strip in place. However, in some cases, because of the way the vehicle is designed, the rabbet does not have such folds suitable for securing the strip.